


It fell far from the tree but it's still an apple

by castles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castles/pseuds/castles
Summary: Jasico PWP. Warning for explicit language and underage sex.





	

 Jason had never paid much attention to gossip about him until he became single.

 

_"He's so, so hot, but his vibe is so, sooo vanilla. Even with that lip scar!"_

_"Eh. I doubt anyone can have the father he has and be 100% vanilla."_

_"Does he do boys? He doesn't, right?"_

_"I think there's at least one he totally would and **no** , I don't mean **that**  boy."_ 

*

Jason bottomed out and held still, his coarse pubic hair pressing against the smooth skin of Nico's ass. Beneath him, body bracketed by Jason's arms, Nico had his eyes firmly shut, entire focus on controlling his breathing.

Jason watched in amusement for a heartbeat before bending his head to lick a long stripe of Nico's throat, all the way up to the boy's right ear.

"Was his cock this big?," Jason whispered, then slipped out and slammed back in. "Did he fuck you like this? Could he go this deep?" Jason could feel Nico's legs tightening around his hips, clammy hands squeezing his biceps, could hear Nico's soft little gasp as the boy's control faltered. "I'll take that as a no." He didn't bother to hide the self-satisfaction from his voice.

But Nico's eyes were still shut and that just wouldn't do. Jason shifted even closer and nuzzled the boy's jaw, tangling a hand in Nico's damp, dark curls. He loved Nico's hair so much. He loved the feel of Nico's ass engulfing him in tight heat so much.

Nico opened his eyes. "Hey." Jason bumped their noses together. "Tell me if it hurts. I don't want to hurt you."

Nico huffed. "I know that."

"Do you?" Jason thrust, short but hard, his balls slapping loudly against Nico's ass. Nico winced a bit as his head hit the bed's wooden headboard. But just a bit. After giving Jason a curious assessing glance, he seemed to relax. He ran the back of one hand lightly up and down Jason's strong, sweaty chest, pausing once to caress a puffy, pink nipple with his thumb.

"Yes. How long have you wanted this?"

"I don't know," Jason answered truthfully. "A while."

"Before your break-up?"

"Before _**your**_ break-up." Jason nipped at Nico's bottom lip sweetly and then pushed his tongue in the boy's mouth, kiss sloppy and filthy. He moaned when he felt Nico reach around his back to hug him close, chest to chest, skin to skin everywhere. He wanted to fuck Nico senseless, wanted to watch his seed dripping down Nico's legs, wanted to claim him from the inside. Erase any trace of anyone else. "Please be good for me," he besought against Nico's mouth, forehead resting against Nico's, their lips bruised and glistening with saliva. "I need this. I need you."

Then Jason was slamming into Nico again, shallow and rabbit-quick, sweat and precum making it an even smoother slide. Once, twice, three times. On the fourth time, Nico pushed his hips up to meet him, clenching his ass around Jason's cock, milking it.

"It's all right, I'll be good. Give it to me."


End file.
